


The Best Laid Plans

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Office Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You have plans. Loki has plans. Who will win out?





	The Best Laid Plans

Working at Stark Tower was an exercise in sexual frustration. Despite having worked there for several years and seeing the members of the Avengers god knows how many times, it didn’t make it any less erotic for you to be around them, no matter if they were there or not. Paragons of fitness they were, no matter in uniform or not, they always seemed more exposed clothed than anything else, not helped any by the clothes that were custom made for them.

Not that you didn’t play along as well. Having a preference for vintage style office wear, your clothes made the most of your figure while still being purely professional in every way. Professionalism had always been the order of the day for you, until the day you walked into Stark Tower and saw the world famous Avengers for yourself.

The group of them were an easy going sort when not mission focused. No matter how much you tried to keep detached from them, you couldn’t help but flirt back a little bit whenever one would stop to talk with you. Each one of them had the ability to make something as simple as asking “How was your day?” sound like an invitation to sex. The amount of times you would pleasure yourself upon coming home from work was now incalculable, with each team member being the focus at some point.

All were like that, the worst one was Loki, Thor’s adopted brother. At first he had been just as aloof with you as he had been with his teammates, but over time, he slowly began to open up more. Having been given a second chance on Earth, he seemed determined to make the most of it. And it seemed that he had made it his mission to flirt with you whenever possible. It had gotten so bad that you couldn’t picture going up into the penthouse without blushing a bit.

One evening, as you clocked out and were about to leave, you received a message that you were needed to drop off some items at the penthouse. Trying to beg out of it, you were told that they specifically requested you. Eager to head home and relax after a long day, you decided to be quick about it.

Once inside the penthouse, you looked around and found no sign of anyone. Making your way to the conference table, you dropped off the paperwork.

“Alone at last.” Said a voice from behind you. Turning around to look, you saw that it was Loki, walking towards you like a lion stalking its prey.

“I thought you were gone with the others.” You said shyly.

“I begged off of it, said I had something more important to do.” He said cheekily.

“And what might that be?” You asked.

“Having you to myself for an evening. Unless you already have plans?” He asked

“Nothing I can’t re-arrange.” You said as Loki reached the table and pinned you to it, setting his hands flat behind you. Flush against you, you lowered your head as to try and hide your blushing, when Loki tilted you chin up so he could see your lovely eyes, eyes that looked to him like priceless gems.

Leaning more into you, you could feel his breath on your ear and he said “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?”

Barely keeping your breath steady you replied “Does it have anything to do with the fact that I’m pinned to the table?”

“Yes it does. I’ve spent all of this time wanting to take you on it.” Loki said.

“And what if the others see us?” You asked nervously.

“Then they can watch. They might learn something.” Loki said cheekily. Placing gentle kisses along your cheek, his lips quickly met yours and soon everything else vanished for you.

Running your fingers through his hair, you removed your heels and reached behind to unzip your dress. Loki took your arms and raised them above your head.

“Allow me” he said and with a wave of his hand, your dress removed itself, along with the exquisite set of lingerie. Laying you flat on the table, Loki waved away his own clothes and climbed on top of you. His lips meeting yours again, he took your legs, wrapped them around his waist and with one fluid motion slid his length inside you, making you scream as he did so.

As he moved, Loki would occasionally pull himself out just enough that only the tip of his cock was still inside, just so he could tease and torment you by quickly sliding the rest of himself back in. He would also take the time to circle his tongue around your nipples, occasionally pulling at them with his mouth and delighting at the sound of your whimpering.

Bringing his mouth back to yours for several kisses, you said breathlessly “It’s so odd to scream to God when you are being fucked by one.”

“Does your God not seduce mortals?” Loki asked.

“No he doesn’t. “You whimpered.’’

“Than he is missing out.” Loki said smirking as he reached underneath you and pulled you off the table. Carrying you carefully to his room, still inside you, Loki sat on the edge of the bed and laid down. Steadying yourself, you quickly began rocking your hips back and forth, then you thought better of it and reversed yourself and began riding him again.

Enjoying the view of your fantastic arse, Loki ran his hands over it and then gently took his fingers and dragged them down your back, making you gasps out loud.

“Do that again.” You moaned and Loki quickly resumed doing so. He didn’t know that such an action would bring you pleasure, but he was not about to argue the effectiveness, especially since it had served to make you even wetter than before.

After a few moments of this, Loki sat up flush against your back. Reaching around to your front, one hand played with your breasts while another reached below and began rubbing your clit. Between the actions of his hands and the movements of your hips, the two of you completely surrendered to each other, feeling each other’s climax build.

Bringing his lips to your ear, Loki purred “If you want to call out to a god, call out to me.” And with that, Loki pulled you down onto the bed. With you flat on your stomach, Loki laid on top of you and slid himself back inside. After doing so, he used his legs to bring yours together and instantly, his climax sped up.

Reaching his arms underneath you and planting soft kisses and very gentle bites along your neck and shoulders, Loki found this position far more arousing than he thought it would be.

Pinned and at his mercy, you relished being the plaything of a God and letting go of all other thoughts, let him bring you to climax and shouted his name for all the world to hear.

Enraptured by the feel of your pussy contracting over his cock, Loki soon reached his own end and holding on tightly to you, moaned your name as he spilled his seed into you, shuddering as he did so.

Sliding himself out of you as he went soft, Loki laid down next to you and gently caressed your face. Seeing that you had fallen asleep, Loki willed your belongings into the room and pulled you close to him. Pulling the blanket over the two of you, he closed his own eyes and held you tight, falling into a peaceful sleep himself, the most peaceful that he had had in a long time.


End file.
